


Electric Chair Fic

by Tom_Lawrence10



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tom_Lawrence10/pseuds/Tom_Lawrence10
Summary: "Strap me up daddies and electrify me, it'll be fun."





	Electric Chair Fic

**Author's Note:**

> The whole story is in Jurgen Klopp's point of view

"Do you think that she's still awake?" Vincenzo asks as I unlock the door. "Possibly," I answer, stepping inside and hanging up my coat. "Baby, we're home!" I call up the stairs hoping to get an answer. "I'm in our bedroom." She answers, Vincenzo looks at me, she hadn't answered correctly, so it was punishment time. We trudge up the stairs and see her sitting on the bed reading. "You didn't say daddy at the end of your sentence babygirl." Vincenzo walks over to her and strokes her cheek. "That has earnt you a punishment." I growl huskily into her ear. "Sorry daddies." Lola apologises.

I plug in the electric chair and flip the switch on it. "Ready baby?" Vincenzo whispers. "You know what I always say, strap me up daddies and electrify me, it'll be fun." She winks. Vincenzo slowly starts to pull off her clothes, biting her neck as he gets to her bra. "The more you flinch, the higher the power goes." I mumble, strapping the naked girl into the chair.

"Fuck, daddy." She moans as the frequency gets higher.


End file.
